Elección Correcta
by Harumaki03
Summary: Cuando Sōma decidió darle su parecer sobre uno de sus mangas favoritos, Erina no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, y rápidamente notó que fue un error. [O de cómo Erina admite que Sōma tiene razón en algo que no es relacionado a la cocina y él no le permite retractarse (equis de)].


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"Elección Correcta" **

**Summary:** Cuando **Sōma** decidió darle su parecer sobre uno de sus mangas favoritos, **Erina** no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, y rápidamente notó que fue un error.

_[O de cómo __**Erina**__ admite que __**Sōma**__ tiene razón en algo que no es relacionado a la cocina y él no le permite retractarse (equis de)]._

**Notas: **Es corto, es cursi y están casados. Seamos felices y olvidemos el manga, ¡rumba~! _(Con voz de __**Selena Gómez**__ en __**Taki Taki**__)_.

**-/-/-**

—¿Sabes? Ahora que estoy leyendo este manga que tanto te gustó, me parece bien que la protagonista quedará con el personaje secundario —Erina alzó la vista de sus documentos y miró a Sōma, que estaba recostado en el sofá de su oficina, con el tomo final de dicho manga entre sus manos.

Él la miró, volviendo la cabeza en su dirección y la notó dedicarle aquella mirada inquisidora que conocía bien, con una ceja alzada.

—Que conste que el sensei me agrada, eh —alzó una mano en señal de rendición —pero que fuera su primer amor..., habrían tenido que enfrentar muchas dificultades en el futuro y él no tenía el valor para enfrentarlas junto a ella —él alzó la vista al techo e hizo una pausa.

—¿Y entonces? —Erina se reclinó en su asiento de brazos cruzados, realmente intrigada por lo que él pudiera decir al respecto, sus documentos olvidados de forma momentánea.

En el pasado, Sōma no solía leer mangas, aunque era bueno en los juegos de vídeo, y siempre tenía uno que otro en su móvil; y aunque ambos compartían la misma profesión, él era quien había dicho que debían conocer un poco más de los pasatiempos del otro que nada tenía que ver con la cocina cuando empezaron a salir, y seguía siendo así hasta el día de hoy.

Así que ella le prestaba algunos de sus mangas favoritos y él la llevaba a pescar, o le enseñaba a jugar algunos juegos y si era honesta, era divertido. Él siempre tenía unas opiniones muy estilo Yukihira sobre los mangas que había leído, a veces le sacaba la hiel y otras veces simplemente quería besarle hasta el cansancio.

El manga que le había prestado en aquella ocasión era uno muy especial para ella, así que esperaba ansiosa su opinión al respecto.

—Bueno, el personaje secundario por su parte le dio un tipo de amor más puro y nivelado, con el sensei ella quería volverse adulta rápidamente para poder apoyarlo y entender su mundo adulto, pero con Mamura pudo crecer paso a paso —Sōma acarició su barbilla en gesto pensativo —la señal más clara de su amor por ella fue dejarla ir y eso fue algo que el sensei en su adultez no pudo hacer y sí un adolescente, al contrario, la empujó de forma cruel, dejando una mancha en lo que pudo ser un grato recuerdo del primer amor.

Erina estaba impresionada, era la primera vez que él se explayaba tanto sobre alguno de los mangas.

—Al final, ella tomó la elección que la hizo más feliz, supongo —y se encogió de hombros.

Erina recordó fugazmente el pasado, cuando pudo escoger casarse con otro tipo de hombre y al final lo terminó escogiendo a él.

—Tienes razón... —murmuró ella. Se sentía identificada con la protagonista de dicho manga porque al final escogió a quién le hacía verdaderamente feliz.

Sōma se sentó rápidamente en el sofá, como impulsado por un resorte y la miró con cejas alzadas y rostro sorprendido.

—¿Tú... —dejó el tomo a un lado —acabas de estar de acuerdo conmigo? —Erina separó los labios para replicar pero no dijo nada mientras el rostro de Sōma lucía entre atónito y divertido.

Erina acarició una de sus sienes, buscando mantener la calma.

—Oh, como desearía retractar-

—¡_Nop_! —Sōma se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con pasos apresurados—. Sin lamentaciones, ¡no puedes retractarte! —Él había girado la silla que ella ocupaba en su dirección y miraba el rostro de Erina, quien evitaba sus ojos.

—No tienes que hacer un escándalo de esto —bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No puedes darme la razón sobre un método culinario pero sí sobre el desenlace de un manga —Sōma negó suavemente con su cabeza, en falsa decepción —no puedo creerlo, pero igual voy a anotar este día en el calendario, _ooff_ —y se llevó la mano a un costado debido al golpe que Erina le había propinado allí.

—Si ya has terminado, vete y déjame trabajar, estos papeles no se van a revisar y firmar porque esté o no de acuerdo contigo —le espetó con toda la dignidad y altivez que pudo reunir, tratando de girar su silla hacia el frente del escritorio pero él la detenía.

—Dime Erina —la forma en que dijo su nombre captó su atención de inmediato, era esa mezcla de seriedad y cariño que empleaba cuando le decía cosas serias —¿hiciste la elección correcta?

Ella volvió la mirada hacia él, buscando sus ojos, que estaban cargados de expectación.

—Aún no tengo intención de solicitar los papeles de divorcio —trató de mantener su tono relajado aunque su expresión era imperturbable —y no, no me arrepiento.

La forma en que el rostro de Sōma se transformó al sonreír en aquella intrigante mezcla de satisfacción y timidez bastó para que una calidez reservada sólo por y para él se extendiera por todo su pecho.

—Yo tampoco —se inclinó hacia ella para dejar un beso suave como aleteo de mariposa en su cuello, y Erina podía jurar que lo sintió, más que escucharle, murmurar un "te amo" contra el mismo—. Voy a devolver ese manga a tu biblioteca e iré a preparar algo de comer —se movió hasta dejar un beso en su frente —no te quedes mucho aquí con ellos —y señaló con una cabezadita los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Jamás le diría en voz alta cuán bien se sentía cuando él la mimaba de aquel modo suave y sutil; su personalidad no se lo permitía, pero su ceño expresó su descontento cuando se alejó, aunque Sōma hizo caso omiso y sólo rió por lo bajo.

—Lo intentaré —respondió Erina finalmente, viéndole tomar el manga del sofá y dirigirse a la puerta —no intentes nada extraño con la comida.

—Lo intentaré —repitió él, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

¡El descaro!

Se acomodó frente al escritorio y volvió a tomar entre sus manos los documentos que había estado leyendo antes, permitiéndose dejar escapar un suspiro exasperado cuando tuvo que releer el mismo párrafo por tercera ocasión.

—Supongo que un breve descanso no me hará daño —se dijo, poniéndose de pie y dejando los documentos en el mismo sitio que antes, intentado engañarse, cuando la verdad era que extrañaba la presencia del pelirrojo allí, aún si no decía nada y solo estaba leyendo.

"_Qué cursi_", pensó, cerrando la puerta de su oficina tras de sí, mientras se marchaba a buscarlo.

**—Fin—**

Qué cursi, la verdad, hahaha. Éste es otro de esos escritos que hice a finales de **Marzo** :/. Creo que quedan otros 3 más, o algo así.

¿Saben qué es divertido? Mostrar interés por las cosas que le gustan a sus parejas. Eso siempre ablanda el alma, que el otro no entienda nada de la jerga **Otaku** que hablas pero igual te miré como _"ay mira, me esta hablando en chino pero esta emocionada, creo que ahora habla del **Naruto** verde (__**Midoriya**__ de __**BNHA**__), espera, ¿era __**Naruto**__ o __**Boruto**__? ay ni sé"_ y sea igual cuando él te hable de **Game of Deaths** digo **Thrones** o lo que sea.

Es una linda experiencia y por eso quise plasmar algo así como algo en lo que **Sōma** tomó interés por **Erina** y viceversa :D. Y para quienes se pregunten, el manga en cuestión es **"Hirunaka no Ryusei"** que es precioso.

Y sin más, espero que éste corto escrito sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado , seguido y puesto en favoritos los escritos anteriores, _¡hontou arigatou!_

¡Hasta luego!

_Creación:_ **Marzo 27, 2019.**

_Ajustes y corrección:_ **Abril 23, 2019.**


End file.
